Forks
by alice the shopaholic
Summary: Bella reflects back on the decisions she made in Forks and how appropriate the name "Forks" really is. Oneshot.


**This is just a little oneshot I wrote about Bella reflecting on the name of her little town. It's not exactly a story, more just Bella musing about her life.**

Forks, there's a reason they call it that. Perhaps when they named it that, the founders of this little town didn't realize the significance. But now, it was ever so fitting. Forks is just one giant, proverbial fork in the road. This is the road that is my life and the lives of so many others.

It seems ever since I came to Forks there have been so many life altering decisions. Well, just deciding to go to Forks was one of the most important turning points in my life. That's where it all started.

The first big decision I was faced with was the fact that Edward is a vampire. I had to choose if that mattered. There was a fork in my road, but it was easy, almost painfully easy, to choose which path I would take.

Edward was faced with a decision then, too. It was his first set of diverging paths in Forks. He chose to risk my life, and I suppose his own in a way, just so we could be happy together.

It was only a matter of time though...

All too soon, Edward regretted the road he took. Though, when you make a decision at a fork in the road, you can't go back. Not in real life. But Edward, stubborn as he is, tried. He tried to forget, to make me forget, everything that had happened. He did not care that it was impossible to forget.

When he made the choice to go back, he had really met his second fork during his time in the seemingly inconsequential town of Forks. When he came to this, I came to one too.

This fork was different than the others. The second road was a small footpath off to the side of the only road I could see. I had reached a fork, but I hadn't even realized it. I could have chosen to move on. I could have chosen to make the most of life and try to be happy. That was the footpath. The footpath was a hard road to travel and perhaps it would have only lead back to the main road, my zombie state. The zombie state was the only road I could see, so I stumbled along for a long while, until I saw my footpath again. It was not the exact same one, but this one lead to moving on. This one lead to Jacob.

When I reached this fork, I was in denial. I did not even choose one path! Instead, I marched right through the forest in-between the two paths, the zombie state, and Jacob. Some days I walked closer to either one, but I never left one, or chose the other.

Then Alice appeared. She brought a big highway to the middle of my purgatory forest. Suddenly, the zombie path was gone. I saved Edward, and in turn he banished the zombie path.

Edward brought me out of my dark forest, but the light showed something almost worse. It was one of the biggest forks I had seen in my entire life. One was Edward, while the other was a life with Jacob. The two roads were as different and as far apart as they could be.

I, remembering my time on the zombie path and in the purgatory forest, chose Edward without much further thought.

Apparently life was having a sale on forks that year, and Forks must have bought them all. Little Jacob paths kept cropping up off the side of my Edward road. They did not stop until I reached a rather large fork. For most people, this fork was bigger in comparison to the rest of their lives, but to me it was not quite as huge. It was still a big decision, but rather diminished because of the hand fate had dealt me. This fork was marriage. I obviously chose to marry Edward, in the long run, what would it matter if I married him then or three years later?

Well, the difference was Renesme. I hadn't even seen the fork until I realized what Edward planned to do. I had only seen one option, while Edward had only seen the other. I could not give up my baby. This was not just about me now. This was for Esme and Rose too. It took Edward a long time to finally see the wisdom of my thinking, but he finally understood that this was our child, not some monster. There was no going back.

When Renesme was born and with my death hovering, ready to strike, there was a fork, but it was so obvious the right path. Edward chose to turn me.

After that, things began to fall into place. Jacob imprinted on Renesme, and eventually the Volturi left us alone. It wasn't easy, but at least life had decided to stop mocking me at every fork in the road. I think life in Forks just has a very odd and obscure sense of humor.

* * *

**I don't think I like it all that much, but I hope at least you enjoyed reading it!! Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
